


Astral Heat

by NoNotThat



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNotThat/pseuds/NoNotThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person who could every satisfy Jin was Ragna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astral Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting prompts! http://nonotthat.tumblr.com/
> 
> This honestly didn't turn out the way I had hoped. :/// Little disappointed because I wanted more begging. Ehhh, I'll try again next time.
> 
> This was based on a few posts I saw on tumblr where Jin turns into Ragna's bitch whenever they are together/Ragna is the only person Jin can have sex with since they have been doing it when they were kids and no one else can satisfy him.
> 
> References to Relius' gag reel. c:

Jin blames everything on his brother. He loves Ragna, but god, it was suffering. 

When they were still children, curious and naive, they would often have “quality time” together. This time together became more frequent after Jin started having heats, and Ragna, being the kind brother he was, helped him through it. At first, it was weird; the feeling of something else in his ass, growing, and then spilling inside of him was so foreign. But, the more nights they spent together, the more accustomed and reliant to Ragna’s scent and cock Jin became. With each passing heat, Jin would become louder, his sensitive body reacting more eagerly and freely to his brother’s touches as he gave into instinct. 

At one point, they wouldn’t even wait for the heats anymore. When they had free time, Jin would happily sneak away with his older brother into the woods for “alone time.” Ragna would never call it sex. Regardless, sex, alone time, or any other name Ragna gave it, Jin was always excited. If his older brother asked him to share a bed that night, or even sneak away from the church in during the day, Jin’s body would always react. The closer it got to bedtime or the further away they walked from their home, the smaller blonde would start to heat up. His mind would become hazy with how strong his brother’s alpha scent was around him, his hole twitching and leaking in response to it. 

It then got to a point where Jin became more needy as a result to his body’s desires. Almost every night, if they didn’t already have sex that day, Jin would beg for Ragna. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded, he just needed his brother’s cock- his full attention so that he could spoil him. Jin loved every single second of it. 

Most of the time, they would experiment during what-was-totally-not-sex just because they were young and curious. After a year of secrecy, Jin found out he liked it best when Ragna was frustrated and would go as far as purposely getting him to that point. He learned this when Ragna pulled him away from the church and started to roughly have his way with him after a particularly long day. Sex with Ragna was always enjoyable, there was no doubt about that, but there was a certain pleasure when Ragna down right fucked him that the other escapades had missed. Maybe it was the way his brother’s alpha scent skyrocketed when he dominated him this way or the way Ragna just _let go_ and roughly took his hips to bounce Jin on his cock before pushing in so deep that Jin went cross-eyed. 

Yes, these times with Ragna were truly special. Even more so when he knew it was something they only shared together. No Saya. Ragna didn’t look at her the same way he did with Jin. That thought alone would make his heart swell. 

It all went downhill after she got sick. After the fire. After everything.

And Jin still suffers. 

It wasn’t noticeable at first. When he was still a child, he could sit through his heats while imagining his dear brother having his way with him like always. Even though his fingers could never replace Ragna’s dick, it was _something._ During his Academy years, the need to be filled was more intense. Being sexually frustrated combined with hormones and the never ending stress of school got to him. The first bed partner he had did almost nothing to satisfy him. At first, he thought that may have been the other guy’s problem since he wasn’t particularly good in bed, but after multiple people, he found that wasn’t the case. The nights he spent alone, fucking himself with his fingers or some other object while thinking of his brother filling him with his knot, proved to be more satisfying than any of the partners he had. 

It became a problem when Ragna turned up again. After years and years of missing his face, his touch, he was back. Both his body and mind were overwhelmed. After reading the report he was given, he set out immediately to find Ragna the Bloodedge. When he finally did meet with him, he felt his body quiver with want and his knees go weak. He was down right gorgeous with his silver hair and developed and defined body, his alpha scent potent and rolling off of him in waves that made Jin weak. Caught in between desire and duty, the blonde suddenly found himself in battle with the man in red while battling with an array of emotions. 

When he lost against him, Jin didn’t go home feeling defeated. He felt like he won with how much he smelled of his brother now. When he was finally alone, away from Noel and the staff, Jin let himself succumb to his needs. Though diluted since many people put their hands on him, the smell of Ragna still made Jin’s mouth water. Any clothes he had on were quickly shed now that his body heat was rising to a degree he couldn’t remember feeling in a long, long time. His hole and thighs were drenched in slick before he had even got to touching himself. The details of that night were hazy, but he fondly remembers being able to climax multiple times before Ragna’s smell was overpowered by his own.

After that night, Jin wasn’t able to get himself off like he was able to before; now being unable to even cum. He couldn’t now that he had a face and smell to match Ragna. Before, it was all imagination, but now that he experience the real thing, he couldn’t ever go back. It was both a blessing and a curse, really. Jin chases Ragna endlessly, his need for him only growing more and more with each encounter they have together. 

Jin wonders if Ragna can smell his desire dripping from him. There is no way he could not smell the slick coming from him the moment he spots him, right? He wonders if Ragna catches the way he tries to present himself when he falls and makes to stand up again. Ragna has to pick up his feelings with how much he calls for him so sweetly or how he opens his legs right up when he has Jin pinned down. Ragna is either really oblivious or he totally understands what is going on and decides to ignore him.

Both are equally frustrating. 

Things take a turn for the better when the annoying cat and puppet master decide to experiment together. 

Jin was minding his own business when he was suddenly engulfed by darkness before landing face first onto a metal cage. It was very off-putting and he was about to show his anger until he caught a wiff of alpha. Not just alpha- Ragna. The silver haired man was already shouting at the two scientists and kicking at the bars, obviously angry and displeased. When he realized he was stuck with Jin, he became more nervous and something else Jin couldn’t put his finger on. He didn’t have time to toss that thought around since a sudden flash of white and a strange feeling across his body prevented him from doing so. 

He didn’t know what happened at first; everything happened at once. First, he smelled different, when he got a better look at himself, he could see why. _“Nii-san’s body… I’m in Nii-san’s body!”_ Jin thought excitedly, patting himself down. Then, there was a much more overwhelming smell that somehow escaped him during Jin’s excitement. It was warm, rich, and heavy with arousal; so heavy that is almost seemed welcoming. Begging, even.

When he looked up, he saw his own body standing before him with deep frown etched onto his lips. His body- Ragna’s body- seemed to be reacting to him, none-the-less. He felt his mouth go dry, biting down- and failing- an elated smile, as he drifted his hand down to his crotch. His brother’s body was reacting to his smell. _Jin’s_ smell! His brother may have been ignoring Jin’s obvious hints, but he wasn’t turned off at the idea of him with how his cock was straining right now, right? Right?

“Is… Is this… Nii-san’s body?” he pants, eyes wide with excitement, “Oh, Nii-san… Nii-san!”

Hands prevent him from palming the erection he desperately wanted to see. The sudden closeness, touch, and smell made Ragna’s cock twitch, much to Jin’s delight. 

“Nooo! Hand-check, Jin! Hand check this instant, you freaky-!”

This experience definitely taught Jin something about Ragna and he was going to use it well.

After a few more body switches- one being with the squirrel girl and himself, much to his distaste, since not only was he evicted from his alpha’s body, but some _harpy_ was occupying it- everyone was sent away. Now, Jin didn’t return to his previous location, which would have been his office. No, instead, he landed inside a small home that _reeked_ of Ragna. Or, that could have been Ragna himself since he was hovering right over him. 

“Ow, ow… Shit, that fucking cat…!” 

“Nii-san…” Jin purred, reaching up and taking ahold of his coat. 

Ragna froze and focused on Jin, his pupils blown out. “Jin! What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He pouted, “They sent me home with you.”

“Well, you can get lost.”

“Oh, Nii-san… Didn’t you like being in my body?”

Jin grins at how his brother flushes instantly. “D-don’t say it like that, you cr-!”

The blonde, braces his feet against the floor and arches up, rubbing his ass against Ragna’s still erect cock. Jin, at the simple act, gasps out loud and twitches, his already slick stained tights becoming even more wet. 

“I… I could feel how… you reacted to me, Nii-san,” Jin manages to breath out evenly, his thighs already quivering, “You could feel it too, couldn’t you, Nii-san?”

“Jin-”

“I probably felt really hot and wet, right? I’m always sensitive when you are around, Nii-san. Did you have a hard time focusing when you were in my body?” Jin can smell Ragna’s arousal rising and he doesn’t bother to bite back the grin on his lips. He decides to pull out his cutesy voice as he continues to grind against him. “Nii-san’s must have really missed me, huh?”

Ragna exhales noisily out his nose and pushes Jin’s arms away before holding his shoulders down. Not at all deterred, Jin spreads his legs and grasps the end on his uniform and flicks the white tunic up to show his erection outlined in his soiled tights. The alpha’s grip tightened, swallowing noisily as Jin continued his teasing. They were both breaking a sweat now from how heated they were getting, which only encourages the younger more. 

“I missed Nii-san, but you keep ignoring me.”

“J-Jin, stop…”

“Why?” he demands, his clothes becoming too hot for him, “I want Nii-san. Nii-san wants me, too! Your dick got real hard when-”

Lips shut him up. Ragna’s mouth was hot, his tongue sloppily sliding against his, but Jin couldn’t care enough. Instead, he let himself fully succumb to desire and instincts rather than hold on to the last thread of logic he had. He began clawing his uniform off, needing to rid himself of the excess heat, all the while whimpering into Ragna’s mouth. When Ragna pulled away, Jin whined and attempted to pull him back down, not having enough- never having enough- of his brother. 

Ragna slapped his hands away and roughly tugged his jacket off, flinging it across the room before making to do the same to his hakama top. “Don’t be a brat,” he growled out, his tone thick with lust. Jin shutters at it and whines again, moving to sit up. 

The NOL major gasps aloud and let his jaw drop slightly when Ragna unfastens his pants; his cock springing out with pre-cum already beading at the tip. It’s so much bigger than what he remembered, obviously, and even better than he imagined. A shiver runs through him when he catches Ragna’s heavy and _full_ looking balls. Jin nearly drools at the sight and hardly registers himself dropping in front of it. It is Ragna’s turn to gasp when his younger brother suddenly takes his cock into his mouth, enthusiastically sucking and slurping around him while trying to take it all down his throat, hands coming up to cup his sack. 

“A-ah, fuck, Jin!” Ragna grunts out, grabbing at his hair and pushing him down.

Jin doesn’t seem to mind one bit. He willingly allows Ragna to take control and fuck his mouth the way he wants. The musky, potent scent of Ragna is the strongest here, where the base of his arousal was; the smell so overwhelming that Jin could do nothing but _want_ and _need._ It was driving him mad. And the taste… The taste was nothing like he imagined or even remembered. Jin didn’t want to do anything but continue to suck Ragna off in hopes of swallowing down his seed. The thought made Jin fidget and mewl around the heated flesh thrusting into his mouth.

He wanted it. Oh, he wanted it so bad. He wants to taste it, wants it on him, but, most of all, he wants it _inside_ to fill him and quench his sexual thirst he has been suffering for years on end. Jin wants Ragna to fuck him like he is breeding him again and again just so he could continue to experience the stretch of the knot and rush of heat spill deep into him that he has missed out on all these years. He wants Ragna and the pleasure he comes with. 

Said man pulls Jin off his cock, much to his displeasure. He opens his mouth and whines as he tries to lick at him, tries to get it back into his mouth so that he could swallow Ragna’s release, but his brother keeps him back. 

“Nii-san, please. Nii-san... Nii-san!”

“Get on the floor.”

Jin shivers at the demand, not even thinking twice to do what was told of him. The blonde lays back and peels his leggings off before eagerly spreading his legs as he tears at his shirt, his slick already dripping and starting to pool beneath him. “Nii-san’s… Nii-san’s cock! I want- I want…!” he mewls incoherently, his thoughts too scrambled to focus on forming a complete sentence. 

It was at that moment that Ragna lost any self control he had. Jin saw it in the way his furrowed brows relaxed ever so slightly, his eyes darkening with something that could only be desire and _instinct._ Pure alpha instinct. The blonde grins and lets out a needy moan at the change and promptly moves to roll over and present himself. Not a second later, Ragna is mounting him and sliding his cock between his cheeks with a low moan. 

“You’ve been waiting for this haven’t you?” Ragna hisses, bending so that it was right into his ear. 

The smaller male hurriedly nods, but only gets a slap to the ass for it. “Ah! Y-yes, Nii-san!”

Ragna licks the outer shell of his ear and bites down, eyes predatory. “You don’t think I didn’t notice how you would shake your ass around whenever we fought? When you get wet and willingly let me pin you down? The bullshit lie saying you only chase me to kill me yourself?!”

Jin’s breathing picks up the more Ragna talks and can only agree to everything he is saying while grinding back wantonly on his cock, all the while breathing out a quiet, heated mantra of “Nii-san!” His cock was so, so close, but yet, would not give him what he wanted- which only made Jin more desperate, if that was possible. The blonde lowered his shoulders, his ass raising higher in the process, and reaches around to grab his soft, plump asscheeks and pull them apart to expose his needy hole that kept a steady stream of slick dripping out. 

“N-Nii-san, I want it inside!” Jin cried urgently, straining to form sentences and frustrated with the lack of penetration, “Fuck me, Nii-san. Fuck me!”

The next thing Jin registers is pure bliss, his face showing as much, as Ragna finally pushes into him. The sudden action made Jin cum on the spot, his whole body exploding with hot pleasure as he screamed. Jin could hardly believe he came already, but it was only a passing thought when the temporary relief was replaced with an even more intense urge to be fucked until knotted properly. 

“Again! Again, Nii-san!” The younger moans, rolling his hips back onto Ragna’s cock.

Ragna clicks his tongue and rams his cock in deep, making Jin cry out with ecstasy. “We’re not done until _I’m_ done!” He pants out as he continues his thrusts, watching the way Jin’s wet, little hole takes him in, “Can’t believe you came right away. Whore. Slut.”

He may have been on Jin’s case for cumming too soon, but Jin could feel the way Ragna’s cock was already throbbing and swelling up inside him, so he had no room to talk. A giggle that slipped out turned into a moan as Ragna rammed back in, the lewd slap of skin on skin muted by Jin’s echoing moans alone. Then, his cock started catching at the rim, his brother’s thrusts growing to be more wild until he could only rut against Jin’s backside as he groans. 

The blonde’s mouth dropped open so that he could breathe more easily, unable to catch his breath as the knot _kept swelling._ It was stretching Jin in the most satisfying way; a way that no other person had made him feel. And, _fuck_ , the fact that this was his _Nii-san’s_ knot, the only person who could ever satisfy him, made it all the better. And, _fuck,_ did it feel good.

He tightens around Ragna, drawing a moan from the him, as he arches his back and impatiently waits for his fill. “Ohh, yes, yes, _yesss!_ N-Nii-san! Nii-san’s knot!”

The alpha panted and pinned his brother down by his shoulders, trying to push as deep as he could go inside Jin’s ass. “Shit, Jin…!” 

With another roll of the hips and a shuttered breath followed by a moan, the blonde’s eyes rolled back as heat spread through him. He was probably drooling now, his voice growing to be raw the more he _screamed_ from pure pleasure. For that moment, his mind went completely blank with the exception of only focusing on the long spurts of cum being released within him. It felt so, _so_ good- better than good. His body started to twitch, feeling another itch- another heat wave- run through him just as Ragna’s knot started to die down.

Right when his brother pulled out, a thick stream of semen gushed from his freshly knotted hole; making Jin whine at the loss of both Ragna’s cock and semen. Immediately, the younger of the two flips over and raises his hips, his chest heaving to catch his breath as he looks to him with a half-lidded gaze and sultry smile. Thankfully, Ragna wasn’t quite done with him. 

Their lips crash together almost painfully as Ragna forces Jin’s legs around his waist. He complies, bucking into him as the alpha pulls him up and heads over to his bed; it’s small, only big enough for one person, but neither find it in themselves to care. When Jin is dropped onto the bed, he is quick to get into position and spread his legs with his already hardened cock and ready hole waiting. 

“More, more, Nii-san!” he whines as he reaches for Ragna. 

“You’re such a greedy brat,” Ragna replies without much bite to the words, “Do you always have to call for me like that?”

Jin lets out a pleasured cry of his name as his answer when Ragna pushes into him again, his brother allowing a relieved sigh upon entering. Hopefully, the two of them can last long enough to actually draw out the pleasure unlike last time. Ragna’s balls slapped noisily against Jin’s ass as he fucks him once more with renewed vigor, his mismatched eyes watching Jin with a certain focus that made it seem like he was starving and ready to eat his prey. The blonde can’t, and _won’t_ , control his voice. He lets Ragna fuck the filthy moans and whines out of him with each thrust and sees their effects on said man. 

The bed’s groans and creaks go unnoticed by the two- for they are much too busy indulging on each other. Just when Jin doesn’t think it could get any better, Ragna proves him wrong by hitting his prostate. The result is immediate; Jin’s eyes cross, his back arching as he screams and twists his hands into the sheets below. 

“O-oh! There! There, there, there!” he screams, rolling his hips down desperately, “Harder, N-Nii-san! _Please!_ ”

Ragna takes the command well and grips Jin’s thighs, pushing them as far apart as possible as he grunts and increases his speed. Jin is a mess under him, his thoughts are somehow even more fogged up with pleasure than previously, body bouncing down onto his cock while his voice continues to raise in pitch. 

“Such a slut,” Ragna huffs out, watching it all with a satisfied look across his features.

Jin’s pupils are blown out, eyes wide with a dazed look to them. “Nii-san’s slut… O-only Nii-san’s!” 

The bed knocks nosily against the wall in time with the thrusts, the creaking of the springs only becoming louder the more their session continues on. The major’s toes curl from the overwhelming pleasure, his body jolting and twitching as his prostate continues to be abused. Ragna can’t contain his own moans now with how his partner keeps tightening and sucking him in the closer he gets to his climax. A wanton whine is ripped from the blonde’s throat when he feels the knot beginning to swell- all too willing to have it again. 

“Mmm, b-breed…” Jin pants out as he rolls his head to the side to expose his neck, “Breed me again! Breed me!” 

The request was an impossible one, he knew, but that was the lust talking, which didn’t bother Ragna any. That much was obvious. The albino’s breath hitched, eyes suddenly sharp with attention, alpha scent spiking up as he readjusts his grip to his brother’s hips and fucks him like he really does intend to impregnate Jin. 

The younger practically _sings_ and wraps his legs around Ragna’s waist while he takes ahold of his wrists and claws at them. _Breed, breed, breed._ is all Jin can think of as he waits for the knot to stretch him open. His brother, his capable _mate_ , is hitting him so deep, wildly ramming his thick cock in, all in hopes to seek a womb to carry his child in. For one reason or another, Jin finds himself turned on by the very idea. 

Finally, the knot is lodged within the submissive body. Ragna drops to his elbows and licks along his neck before sinking his teeth in. As painful as it was, Jin finds the action pleasureable and moans, his cock jolting to attention. He starts to pant the more his neck is assaulted with marks, his body all too sensitive. The two roll their hips together eagerly, urging each other to find their release and state of bliss. Both men are moaning for each other, their bodies becoming much too heated and raked with pleasure to stand any longer. 

Fed up with waiting any longer, Jin wraps his arms around his brother’s neck and tightens his ass as he grinds down, moaning obscenities into his ear all the while. The encouragement worked well enough to get what he wanted. The two brothers moan as Ragna fills Jin full once more with long spurts, their bodies tense as they ride out their climax. Jin took whatever he got, tightening around Ragna to milk out everything he had. He kneads and calls for his brother, praising him the more he fills him up and pushes in further for good measure. 

By the time Ragna’s cock finally softens, Jin feels bloated. It felt good. Without pulling out, Ragna rests against Jin, taking in his scent as he takes deep breaths. Jin does the same, turning his head into his brother’s hair. 

Not even a moment later, Jin is wiggling his hips to get Ragna fired back up.

“Again, Nii-san…”


End file.
